Talk:Activation time
Maybe we should expand this page akin to Recharge? :Apparently there is already? Activation time? Gah, this whole lower/uppercase business is confusing, wiki-wide. 69.124.143.230 13:01, 20 February 2006 (CST) Moved from Talk:Activation time I think the content in Skill should be moved here (same with recharge and upkeep and so forth) and then the Skill article should just point to the sub-articles. --Karlos 21:05, 6 January 2006 (UTC) Skills that target allies/heal Just reading the description made me think. Doesnt queing one healing spell cancel the first and imediatly perform the second? Or was that my imagination? Need to test this later... --Xeeron 01:09, 23 March 2006 (CST) :Only one skill can be queued at one time. That applies for all skills. -SolaPan 03:37, 23 March 2006 (CST) false information "This seems obvious, but it's important to realize that while Meteor Shower will eventually do a lot of damage, another Elementalist could have cast Flare five times (or any combination of skills that add up to five seconds of activation)." This is blatantly false, as there is something called aftercast delay in the game. However, I don't know whether to just delete this part or modify it somehow. --Theonemephisto 15:16, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Flare has no aftercast does it? Haven't used it since ascalon 11 months ago though, memory is iffy — Skuld 15:11, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Flare does indeed have an aftercast. Partly just because all spells have an aftercast. Also, a bit of testing and I can only get off about 6 flares in 10 sec, a far cry from the 10 flares that you would be able to get off without an aftercast. --Theonemephisto 15:20, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :The comment is pure stupidity though, comparing those particular skills — Skuld 15:11, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Every spell has some delay after it. --68.142.14.19 15:18, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :::You possibly could cast Flare 5 times. There is a 3 second delay between casting Meteor Shower and the first meteor hitting and with aftercast Flare would take a total 8 seconds to be used 5 times. Though you're right, under normal circumstances you can't simply compare skills 1:1 like that. (T/ ) 00:50, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Flare does no knockdown. Flare hits only one enemy -.- :::::Also personally I think Flare is a skillslotwaste anyway. It's a good way to waste all your energy in short time on enemies that possibly have good fireprotection anyway. Burning, knockdown AoE DMG are what an Fireele makes most usefull. When I see Flare in a build of a teammate I kick him or tell him to replace it with sth usefull --Birchwooda Treehug 08:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Once upon a time, flare did less damage than conjure flame. Now it does. ::::::Barely.--Silk Weaker 08:29, 21 December 2006 (CST) Mods that reduce activation time Mods like they're on staffes (the 20/20 ones) aren't mentioned at all. Whatever. What I want to know. How do such mods add? When an Ele has a 20/20 1h staff and a 20/20 focus. Does it add to 40/40? --Birchwooda Treehug 08:27, 21 December 2006 (CST) Speed x 1.2 x 1.2--Silk Weaker 08:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Eh, wrong. Go check with your math teacher on probability. The correct answer is: If you are wielding a staff, then the focus item has no effect, so you only get 20/20. If you are using a 20/20 wand plus a 20/20 focus item, then there is a 20% probability of triggering the "Halves casting time" effect on the wand, and independently 20% on the focus item. This gives you a resulting 32% probability of halved casting time, and 4% probability of quartered casting time. Recharge time works the same way, independently of casting time. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:25, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Faster casting caps and stacking So, bloodstained insignia, HCT mods on weapons, Mindbender, Fast Casting, etc. How do these work together, and is there a cap? LOST-Merick 02:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :You couldn't have Fast Casting and a bloodstained insignia. I believe it caps at 150% - see Stack#Effects_stacking. (T/ ) 03:18, 20 March 2009 (UTC)